THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS
by Spirit Kone
Summary: The prince, Ïnsanţî, was in a long, bloody war, all because he had taken the light away from their world. Then suddenly a portal had taken him into the world of Percy Jackson. NicoxMale!OC


**Summary**: The prince, Ïnsanţî, was in a long, bloody war, all because he had taken the light away from their world. Then suddenly a portal had taken him into the world of Percy Jackson. NicoxMale!OC

**AN: Sucky summary, anyway, so, without further adew, here's the story~**

**Note: **This is after the Giants' War. And whoever name is bolded, means it's their POV

**Disclaimer**: I am not the troll, Uncle Rick, so I do not own PJO/HoO ._. But I do own Łiğhţ-kîn (LI th-keen) :D

* * *

The 'young' 15-year old goth prince locked swords with the 'Ångel' prince.

The both breathe heavily for they been fighting for what seems like forever. Even their soldiers were getting tired as well. But neither side will show weakness today, or any other day.

**Ïnsanţî** chuckled, "why won't you just give up already, Prince of Light?" He asked.

Ålexhïndeř frowned, then slashed at the other prince, but he counter strike it, "and leave the Řøąŕ (World) forever in darkness? No thank you."

Ïnsanţî smiled, "why not? Your losing already.~"

The Light Prince snarled, then aim his leg against the other prince's side rib, sending him down crashing towards the solid ground.

In the battlefield a 'young' warrior saw her 'king' flying towards the other side of the forest. She frowned, then high kicked an enemy's head, gripped her sword, then jumped into the nearest tree and ran from branch to branch towards where the Dark Prince has fallen towards.

Ïnsanţî sat up, a rather large carter was formed around him, he groaned in pain then stood up, only to be kicked in the chest and flew straight into a tree.

He groaned again, then ready his sword, and barely counter striked another hit.

Ålexhïndeř frowned, "I think you are the one losing, Førmï*." He growled.

Ïnsanţî looked at him confused, 'did he just called me a...fartsy?' He thought.

He knew both languages of the Light and Dark realms were somehow the same, but both had been separated from birth for neither can be the same, some words were different that others.

"Uh, what?" He asked confused.

Ålexhïndeř frowned more, "what?"

"I asked you first."

"What are you talking about?"

"I asked first! So answer my question first then I'll answer yours."

The Light Prince looked at his enemy confused then shook his head, "your a spoil brat, you know that?"

Ïnsanţî growled.

"Guess you do."

An arrow hit Ålexhïndeř's shoulder and he growled in pain then turned towards his attacker.

A warrior with a gold helmet looked at him with no fear, then readied another arrow.

Before she could send it to her enemy, a kick sent her  
towards a tree, breaking it in half.

While the Light Prince was distracted, Ïnsanţî hit his head with the hilt of his sword, knocking him out.

"Light!" The girl who attacked Ïnsanţî's warrior shrieked.

The other girl stood up and shook her head to keep out the dizziness, then tackled the light solider.

"You are now our prisoner." She smirked.

Ïnsanţî smiled, then looked at the other prince, "Seem we can take them both back." He looked at his advisor, "Call back a retreat, our soilders are exhausted." He stepped forward then his entire foot sank into the ground.

He looked at the dirt under him, before he knew it the earth opened up with a light so bright he shield his eyes.

His warrior eyes widen as she helplessly watched the Dark Prince went into the ground, covering up afterwards, like nothing just happened.

"Ïnsanţî!" She yelled.

* * *

Dark didn't need to open his eyes to know he was badly injured and that the light hadn't died.

He tried to summon any shadows to him, hoping it would be enough to not get killed by the light. (Which is very easy  
for his kind.) Sadly there was no dark anywhere. In defeat he opened his eyes and scanned place, then he suddenly fell. He's back hit the ground _hard_, causing him to groan out loud, not caring who's near to hear.

The last thing he saw was a boy around his age with dark hair and clothes looking down at him confused and shocked.

* * *

You could say **Nico** had an awesome day, or at least somewhat a interesting.

First he was walking around the forest, hoping Mrs. O'Leary would come out for Percy won't kill him, second when he arrived at the beach an angel literally fell out the sky.

You could say he was a 'angel'. He had the wings, expect they're pure obsidian black. Nico knew he wasn't one because he didn't wear a toga like it showed in museum paintings. He was around his age, wore a strange black shirt, black jeans and sandles. A sword that was mid-night black and had a gold outline hanged from his belt. The shirt was, you could say...slutty for a male... with no sleeves, shiny black leather, gold pearl buttons, black bracelets, it's even has a black ring around his neck with the same gold pearl.

Whoever picked his clothes must be a pedo... Nico thought.

Mrs. O'Leary came out the woods and immediately started to sniff the male. Like she was thinking: _Hey! Did ya get me a treat!?_ Hopefully he read that expression wrong.

"Hey girl!" Nico said, trying to get the hell-hound distracted from the boy.

She glanced at him for a second before turning her attention back to the boy.

He sighed in defeat then walked up to her. "Wanna help me take this weird angel looking guy to the infirmary?" He asked.

It looked like she said it first. She quickly got the body on her back and started to run-away leaving him alone.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" Nico ran after her.

* * *

"Tell me the story again." Annabeth looked between him and the male teen.

Nico sighed. "I was looking for Mrs. O'Leary in the forest, and when I reached the beach this dude just fell out the sky."

"Huh." Will, from the other side of the bed, muttered. "Any idea why he would? And what in the name is he wearing?"

Nico shrugged, "He came like that."

"I know that."

Annabeth sighed. "Let's ask Chiron, maybe he knows something about this."

"About what, my dear?" The director asked as he came in wheel chair form.

They all pointed at the 'weird angel dude' silently.

He looked at him and sighed. "Oh dear, I believe the gods won't like this once they find out he is here. Especially if he's at one of the camps."

The demigods looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

The centaur fiddled with his wheelchair nervously. "Well for one, he's from, another world you could say."

"Another, world?" Nico looked at him with more confusion, "Why wouldn't the gods like that?"

"Because they are all kinda immortal, but the royalty there call themselves a god."

"Immortal?" Will muttered. Chiron nodded. "But they can die in combat or a natural disaster."

"May I ask what's he's wearing?" Nico raised his hand, like he was in school.

"It helps his wings move more quickly."

"Oh, and he isn't aware that he looks like a pure slut?"

"They don't have sluts or whores."

"How do they live?"

Annabeth smacked his head. "That's rude."

"Well, his kind tries to survive in the darkness, until this guy stole the sun's light and is the main cause of their war." Chiron pointed to him slightly.

Their mouths dropped.

"How can he just 'steal the sun's light'?!" Will asked.

"Magic." He shrugged in response.

They heard a loud groan then turned their heads to the was unconscious male.

"Wh-where?" He rubbed his head.

"In a infirmary." Annabeth told him.

He looked between each of them for a second before returning his gaze to Annabeth and studied her. Nico felt a paned of jealously, not knowing why, hit him.

"What's a infirmary?"

* * *

AN: yeah, sorry it sucks and you can understand anything :/ but my beta cannot and will not read anything close to yaoi (for reasons I will not tell). I will probably put more info if this 'world' later on :/ ...question though, should I continue? I have a bunch of other stories I gotta finish, but I will work on this and post a new chapter if someone wants it ^^ byie~


End file.
